ichigomomomiyaandherpalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Re-Animated
In Ichigo Momomiya and Pals Season 1 Episode 13 Johnny Test - Johnny Re-animated Nintendo DS 5133 - TV Anime: Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Sissy came over to Johnny's house and wouldn't leave. She was watching the Dawg and Bone Show. So Johnny stole an invention from the girls to bring two cartoon characters to life to play with her. Susan and Mary warn them not to press the pause button, but it was too late. Johnny "accidentaly" pressed the pause button and froze his sisters. The characters were gonna play with Sissy but they scared her away. The two cartoon characters are from a zombie hunting cartoon, so they think Johnny is a zombie. They hit Johnny and Dukey with frying pans thinking it won't hurt them. Dukey realized that they are from a "squash and stretch" cartoon, meaning that they can't get hurt in their TV show and in the real world, but everyone else can. The cartoons see their show on TV and think it is a portal. Then they try to jump in but they break the TV instead. So they try to blow it up. Dukey told Johnny to pause them, but remote broke when he was hit by a frying pan. Johnny and Dukey go to the lab to get the main DVR. Meanwhile, the two cartoon characters go outside to hunt people, thinking they are zombies. Two cartoon characters Rakutaroo scare run away and Shoot the Sandasu. The Touko Zaizen, Marko, Charlie Airstar, Zhen Ji, Sandasu, Popota, SheiShei, Bonkers, Lapitch, Crissy, Giselle then chase Apollo and Flope after he deceived and punish them. Quote *Sissy Blakely: Hey, test! Something's wrong with your tv. Dawg and bone disappeared! *Johnny Test: And now watch them reappear. *Dawg: Yo this is wickedy whack, bone. *Bone: And who's the girl and the poodle? *Johnny Test: Here they are, sissy. And now you can play with them and leave me. *Sissy Blakely: Aaahhhh! They're alive! Run, fluffy, ruuun! (Fluffy yips wildly) *Sandasu: (angry with dawg and bone) Hey! Hey! Get me down! *Popota: Hi. (hit by soccer ball) *SheiShei: (gasp, scream) *Ducky: Somebody do something! Quick! (Giselle, Rakutaroo, Touko Zaizen, Sandasu, Popota, SheiShei, Zhen Ji, Marko, Charlie Airstar, Crissy is dread) Cartoons are Alive! *Dawg: Attention!!! (Ducky, Nico, Giselle, Rakutaroo, Touko Zaizen, Sandasu, Popota, SheiShei, Zhen Ji, Marko, Charlie Airstar, Crissy on stand down) You are zombies! I'll be Zombies die in here! *Marko: Yikes! *SheiShei: (gasps) *Marko: Zombie and Mummy!! *Crissy: Oh No! Zombie and Mummy!! *Apollo and Flope: Boo. *SheiShei, Marko, Crissy: (scare and run away) *Dawg: How do may Hippo can climb! *Popota: It was me! Hippo cannot climb! *Dawg: Good! Now Panda can you swim! *SheiShei: Me! I can't swim! *Dawg: Good! Now Bone! *Bone: Wing Elephant are you! *Sandasu: Um. No! *Bone: That's right! Raccoon can fly! *Rakutaroo: I know. Raccoon can fly on propeller tail, and flying. (dawg shoot plunger at Rakutaroo's mouth) *Dawg: Miss! You're out your Rakutaroo! *Flope: Who's That. *Susan Test: And now it's time to punish johnny for pausing us and almost nuking the town! (wind blow, crow caws) *Apollo: Oh No! *Marko, Charlie Airstar, Zhen Ji: Huh!? *Sandasu, Popota, SheiShei, Bonkers, Lapitch, Crissy, Giselle: What?!?! *Sonic: (angry at apollo and flope) Apollo! *Touko Zaizen, Marko, Charlie Airstar, Zhen Ji, Sandasu, Popota, SheiShei, Bonkers, Lapitch, Crissy, Giselle: (angry like a lion's growl at apollo and flope) *Apollo: Something else, Something Dawg and Bone is about happen to me. (Apollo and Flope run away and Touko Zaizen, Marko, Charlie Airstar, Zhen Ji, Sandasu, Popota, SheiShei, Bonkers, Lapitch, Crissy, Giselle catch him) Help! Gallery Image:Sandasu_in_Re-Animated.png|Sandasu in Re-Animated Image:Crissy_in_Re-Animated.png|Crissy in Re-Animated Trivia *After episode of Johnny Test - Saturday Night's Alright for Johnny *After game of Nintendo DS 5133 - TV Anime: Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen. Now Johnny Test Season 4 Episode 20 King Johnny/Driver Johnny is released. *Johnny Test doesn't give money and Sissy is antagonist and winner. *This episode is considered the shortest episode in the reused of Johnny Test - Johnny Re-animated, so short that the episode was lengthened in its Ichigo Momomiya and Pals release. Category:Episode Category:Season 1